batmanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Red Hood (Jason Todd)
: Dieser Artikel behandelt die Person Jason Todd, für andere Personen, die die Identität Red Hoods hatten, siehe Red Hood. Jason Peter Todd ist ein fiktiver Superheld aus den Comics von DC Comics. Erstellt wurde er von Gerry Conway und Don Newton, sein erster Auftritt war in Batman #357 im Jahr 1983. Er war der zweite Robin, nachdem Dick Grayson die Identität von Nightwing angenommen hatte. In der Geschichte "Ein Tod in der Familie" wurde er vom Joker umgebracht, kehrte jedoch später als Red Hood zurück und war einer von Batmans Widersachern. Später wechselte er zurück auf die Seite der Helden und wurde wieder in der Bat-Familie aufgenommen. Mittlerweile führt er die Outlaws an. Biographie Vorgeschichte thumb|left|250px|Jason stiehlt die reifen des BatmobilsJason Todd war das Kind von Willis und Catherine Todd und wuchs in Gotham City auf. Sein Vater war ein Koch, der jedoch im Gefängnis endetete und auch nach seiner Entlassung nicht zu seiner Familie zurückkehrte. So blieb Jason mit seiner Drogenabhängigen Mutter alleine zurück und er versuchte durch das Stehlen und Verkaufen von Autoteilen, den Lebensunterhalt der Familie zu sichern. Doch traurigerweiße starb seine Mutter bald einer Überdosis und Jason blieb ganz alleine zurück. Eines Nachts sah Jason das Batmobil in einer Straße stehen und er versuchte die Reifen davon zu stehlen. Batman erwischte ihn jedoch dabei. Der zweite Robin Batman versuchte Jason anschließend in einer Schule für schwierige Kinder thumb|right|200px|Jason als Robinunterbringen, doch der Besitzer der Schule nutzte selbige in Wirklichkeit nur, um dort Jugendliche zu kriminellen auszubilden. Batman entschied deswegen, dass die Wut des Jungen am besten kanalisiert werden könnte, indem er sie als neuer Robin gegen Kriminelle einsetzt. Auf ihrer ersten offiziellen Mission, fand Jason heraus, dass Two-Face seinen Vater ermordet hat. Wutentbrannt über die Tatsache, dass Batman davon wusste, zog er zu einem Rachefeldzug aus und konfrontierte schließlich Two-Face. Doch statt ihn zu töten, schaffte er es seine Wut zu beherrschen, so dass Dent gefangen genommen werden konnte. Obwohl Jason einer von Batman's enthusiastischen Schülern war, war er gleichzeitig auch der, der die meisten Probleme verursachte. Er war frech und impulsiv und sein vorheriges Leben auf der Straße prägte seine eigenen Ansichten von Richtig und Falsch. Deswegen hatte er oftmals eine andere Meinung als die, die ihm sein Mentor beibringen wollte. Er ging oft mit größter Gewalt gegen die Verbrecher vor und in einer Situation schoß er sogar mit einer Waffe auf sie, obwohl Batman Waffen verachtet. Es ist sogar möglich, dass er während seiner Zeit als Robin Menschen getötet hat. Als er den Verbrecher Felipe Garzonasa jagte, der eine Frau vergewaltigt und sie danach in den Selbstmord getrieben hat, beging dieser, kurz nach Jason's Eintreffen ebenfalls Selbstmord. Doch höchstwahrscheinlich war es Jason, der ihn in die Tiefe stürzte. Besorgt darüber, dass Jason möglicherweiße jemand ermordet hat, fragte Batman Barbara Gordon, ob sie nicht wieder als Batgirl zurückkehren würde, um an Jason's Seite zu arbeiten, in der Hoffnung, dass sie einen besseren Einblick in den Jungen gewinnen könnte. Obwohl sie beiden sehr gut zusammenarbeiteten, konnte Barbara es nicht abstreiten, dass sie eine Dunkelheit in Jason bemerkte. Ein Tod in der Familie thumb|left|250px|Der tote Jason Todd in den Armen von BatmanJason fand später heraus, dass seine Mutter nicht seine richtige Mutter war und versuchte die Frau zu finden, die seine echte Mutter ist. Nach verschiedenen Hinweisen, fand er schließlich seine Mutter Sheila, die in Äthopien für eine Hilfsorganisation arbeitete. Er war überglücklich, dass er seine Mutter wiedergefunden hatte, fand jedoch schnell heraus, dass sie vom Joker erpresst wurde, den sie mit den Medikanten versorgen musste. Sie unterschlug damit die Mittel der Hilfsorganisation und um es zu vertuschen, lieferte sie ihren eigenen Sohn an den Joker aus. Der Joker verprügelte den Jungen auf brutalste Weise mit einem Brecheisen und lies ihn dann zusammen mit seiner Mutter in einem Lagerhaus und mit einer Zeitbombe zurück. Die beiden versuchten verzweifelt zu entkommen, doch sie schafften es nicht mehr rechtzeitig. Als Batman ankam war es bereits zu spät. Er ließ die toten Körper der beiden zurück nach Gotham bringen, wo sie beerdigt wurde. Jason's Tod suchte den Dunklen Ritter noch lange heim. Er errichtete einen Schrein für Jason's Kostüm und bezeichnete dies als seine größte Niederlage: Ihn nicht richtig für seine Rolle als Robin trainiert zu haben und versagt zu haben, ihn vor zum Joker zu schützen. Rückkehr von den Toten Als Superboy-Prime die Realität der Paradise Dimension änderte, in der er gefangen war, wurde Jason wieder zum Leben erweckt. Er entstieg aus seinem Sarg, brach danach jedoch zusammen und verbrachte ein Jahr im Koma. Talia al Ghul erkannte ihn wieder und brachte ihn in die Lazarus Grube. Das Bad in der Grube wirkte sich auch auf seine Persönlichkeit aus. Als er durch Talia herausfand, dass sein Tod nie gerächt wurde, beschließt er Batman zu konfrontieren, doch vorher beschloß er genau wie sein Mentor zuvor, um die ganze Welt zu reißen und das gleiche Training wie er abzuschließen. Nachdem er es nicht bereute, den Joker nicht getötet zu haben, stieg Jason's Wut nur weiter an und er beschloß von nun an die Identität von Red Hood anzunehmen, eine Identität, die einst der Joker hatte. Red Hood Jason kehrte nach Gotham zurück und stahl eine Lieferung Kryptonit von thumb|right|250px|Red HoodBlack Mask. Inmitten eines Kampfes zwischen Batman, Nightwing und Mr. Freeze, gab er ihnen das Kryptonit und erzählte ihnen, er hat jetzt, was er wirklich wollte: "sich einen Überblick verschaffen". Kurz darauf fand er den Joker, der von Hush aus Gotham vertrieben wurde und schlug ihn mit einem Brecheisen zusammen, so wie er damals von ihm geschlagen wurde. Er verschonte ihn jedoch, da er beabsichtigte, ihn später gegen Batman zu benutzen. Er übernahm anschließend die Kontrolle über mehrere Gangs in Gotham und startete einen Ein-Mann-Krieg gegen Black Mask's kriminelles Imperium. Doch hauptsächlich strebte er danach, die Stadt von ihrer Korruption zu reinigen, wie den Drogenhandel, oder die Bandenkriminalität und den Joker zu töten. Durch seine Tätigkeiten als Anti-Held wurde er häufiger auch mit Batman und dessen Verbündeteten konfrontiert. Wissend, dass Tim Drake ihn als Robin ersetzt hatten und als besserer Robin bezeichnet wurde, brach er bei den Teen Titans ein, um sich ihm zu stellen. Er trug dabei eine veränderte Version seines alten Robin Kostüms, schaltete die restlichen Titans aus und schlug Tim zu Boden. Wütend darüber, dass es keine Gedächtnisstatue für ihn gab, wollte er von Tim wissen, ob er wirklich so gut sei, wie man über ihn sagt. Dieser sagte "ja" und wurde danach ohnmächtig. Er schnitt ihm das "R"-Emblem vom Kostüm ab und ging. Jedoch gestand er sich selbst Respekt vor Tim ein und fragte sich, ob er eine bessere Person und ein besserer Robin gewesen wäre, hätte er ein Leben und Freunde wie Tim gehabt. Jason entführte den Joker und hielt ihn als Geisel, um Batman zum Ort ihres ersten Treffens zu locken. Er wollte von ihm wissen, wieso er nie seinen Tod gerächt und den Joker getötet habe. Batman entgegnete ihm, dass er diese Linie nie übertreten würde. Er warf Batman eine Pistole zu und sagte ihm, er müsse ihn selbst töten, wenn er verhindern wolle, dass er den Joker töte. Im letzten Moment schafft es Batman jedoch, ihm die Waffe mit einem Batarang aus der Hand zu schlagen. Der Joker nutzte die Situation, indem er eine Detonation auslöste und verschwand. Ein Jahr danach und Countdown thumb|left|250px|Jason als NightwingJason patroulierte anschließend in New York City als eine mörderische Version von Nightwing, Nite-Wing. Er zog gar nicht in Betracht die Nite-Wing Identität aufzugeben und versuchte mehrmals Dick Grayson auf seine Seite zu ziehen, dieser lehnte jedoch ab. Kurze Zeit darauf wurde er von unbekannten Gangstern entführt. Von Dick Grayson gerettet, arbeiteten sie schließlich zusammen, um die Pierce Brüder zu besiegen. Danach verließ er NYC, hinterließ dabei jedoch noch ein Telegram für Dick, in welchem er ihm sagte, dass er sie immer noch als seine Familie sieht. Mittlerweile in Star City, hatte er sich hier mit Brick zusammengetan, was Batman auf den Plan rief. Jason's wahre Motive wurden erst später bekannt, als er Mia Dearden (Speedy) entführte, um sie auf seine Seite zu bringen, da er in ihr eine verwandte Seele sah. Als seine Versuchte scheiterten, beschloß er ihre High School in die Luft zu sprengen. Jason nam schließlich wieder die Identität von Red Hood an. thumb|right|200px|Jason als Red Robin Später landete er auf Erde-51 und traf dort den Batman dieser Welt. Der Batman dieser Welt, begann nach dem Tod Jason's, seine Gegner auch zu töten. Jason erhielt von Batman hier das Kostüm von Red Robin, da dieser plante, es eigentlich seinem Jason zu geben, bevor er starb. Während des finalen Kampfes wurde Batman getötet. Jason ging schließlich nach Apokolips um dort gegen Darksied zu kämpfen. Anschließend kehrte er in seine eigene Welt zurück und beschloß erneut das Superhelden dasein aufzugeben und die Dinge wieder auf seine Art und Weise zu handhaben. Batman R.I.P. thumb|left|250px|Jason und RobinNachdem Batman während der Ereignisse von "Batman R.I.P." verschwunden war, begann Jason die Bandenkriege in Gotham zu manipulieren, so dass er sie kontrollieren konnte. Unglücklicherweiße brachte das nur noch mehr Gewalt hervor. Da sowohl Nightwing, als auch Batman nich da waren, war es Tim Drake's Aufgabe, mit dem Chaos, das Jason geschaffen hatte, zurechtzukommen. Jason versuchte auch Tim zur Zusammenarbeit zu bewegen, doch auch dieser lehnte ab. Dadurch kam es zur Konfrontation zwischen Jason und Tim, die durch die Ankunft eines weiteren Red Robin unterbrochen wurde, der sich später als Ulysses Armstrong herausstellte. Durch diese Enmischung, wurde Jason von einem Bandenmitglied in das Bein geschossen und von der Polizei in gewahrsam genommen. Incognito wurde er dort von Tim Drake besucht, der ihm einen Zugangscode der Justice League gab, damit er sich selbst aus dem Gefängnis befreien konnte. Trotz Jason's bisheriger Taten, fand Tim, dass er eine Chance auf Wiedergutmachung verdient habe. Tim lud Jason in die Bat-Höhle ein, wo er ihm Batman's letzten Willen und sein Testament vorlaß. In diesem Stand, dass Jason sein größter Fehler war und er es bereue, dass er ihm nie Hilfe angeboten habe und ihn stattdessen zu Robin machte und ihn konstanter Gefahr aussetzte. Diese Worte ließen Jason komplett durchdrehen. Kampf um die Maske thumb|right|250px|Jason als BatmanJason beschloß, dass er der neue Batman sein müsse. Er trug dabei ein schwarz/graues Kostüm, mit Mundschutz und nutzte zwei Handfeuerwaffen und diverse andere Waffen. Er tötete mehrere Verbrecher und hinterließ dabei Zettel, auf denen stand "ICH BIN BATMAN". Nightwing bekämpfte ihn zusammen mit Damian Wayne, wobei Jason Damien niederschoß. Zur gleichen Zeit fand Tim, ebenfalls als Batman verkleidet, um zu zeigen, wie der wahre Batman handeln würde, Jason's "Bat-Höhle" in einer verlassenen U-Bahn Anlage. Er wurde dabei von Catwoman vor einer Falle gerettet, die ihm gefolgt war und wusste, dass es Tim ist. Sie wurde dabei von Jason überrascht, der, nachdem er Catwoman ausschaltete, gegen Tim kämpfte und ihm dabei einen Batarang in die Brust bohrte. Schließlich erreichte auch Nightwing Jason's Versteck und es kam zum Kampf, bei dem Jason behauptet, Tim sei tot, unwissend, dass dieser den Angriff überlebt hatte. Nightwing schaffte es Jason zu überwältigen und wollte ihm helfen, doch dieser stürzte lieber in den Freitod und rief Nightwing noch zu, dass sie sich bald wiedersehen würden. Red Hood's Rache thumb|left|250px|Jason und ScarletJason überlebte den Sturz und gab seine Ambitionen, der neue Batman zu sein, auf. Mittlerweile war Dick der neue Batman, mit Damian als neuem Robin an seiner Seite. Jason wiederrum erfand seine Red Hood Idenität neu und änderte das Kostüm so, dass es dem, dass der Joker einst trug, ähnlicher war. Er färbte sich fortan auch seine Haare nicht mehr schwarz, sondern ließ sie rot, mit einer grauen Strähne (ein Überbleibsel, durch seinen Auftenhalt in der Lazarus Grube) und mit Scarlet, der Tochter eines Kriminellen und Opfer von Professor Pyg, legte er sich auch einen Sidekick zu. Mit ihr zusammen, wollte er das alte Dynamische Duo ablösen. Auch nutzte er fortan die Medien und das Internet, um damit seine Methoden der Verbrecherbekämpfung zu bewerben und sie als einzig legitime Möglichkeit darzustellen, wie man mti Verbrechern umgehen müsse. Die öffentliche Meinung war dabei durchaus auf seiner Seite, spätestens, als er ein Video zeigte, auf dem Batman und Robin, den Pinguin, vor ihm und Scarlet schützten. Irgendwie schafften es die beiden auch immer, vor Batman und Robin am Tatort zu sein. Als sich die beiden Duos doch begegneten, kam es zum Kampf, den Jason und Scarlet gewannen. Sie namen Dick und Damian gefangen und wollten der Welt ihre Identitäten über Twitter Webcam verraten, wenn das öffentliche Interesse groß genug sei. Sie wurden durch einen Angriff, des Attentäters Flamingo unterbrochen, wodurch sich Dick und Damian befreien konnten. Jason und Scarlet hatten keine Chance gegen Flamingo und wären Batman und Robin nicht aufgetaucht, wären sie von ihm getötet worden. Scarlet schaffte es danach zu entkommen und Jason wurde erneut in Gewahrsam genommen. Rückkehr in die Familie? Jason wurde anschließend nach Arkham gebracht, wo er schon seitthumb|right|250px|Jason und seine "Brüder" sieben Monaten einsaß. Bruce, der mittlerweile zurückgekehrt war, besuchte ihn dort und erklärte ihm, es zu seinem eigenen Schutz, dass er hier sei. Jason entgegnete, dass er alle psychologischen Tests bestanden habe und es deswegen keinen Grund gäbe, wieso er hier sei. Er wurde anschließend in ein normales Gefägnis verlegt, wo kurz nach seiner Ankunft die Selbstmordrate drastisch anstieg. Auch kam es zu mehreren Totschlägen Jason's, nachdem mehrere Insassen versuchten ihn anzugreifen. Jason ließ die Dinge noch weiter eskalieren, als er die Caféteria vergiftete, was zum Tod von 82 Weiteren Insassen führte. Daraufhin sollte er zurück nach Arkham gebracht werden, doch wurde er beim Transport von einer Gruppe Söldner befreit, die ihm sagten, er sei in Sicherheit und solle mitkommen. Jason befreite sich und kämpfte gegen die Söldner, als Batman und Robin auftauchten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Auftraggeber der Söldner, Scarlet entführt hatte. Die drei machten sich zu einem von Jason's Waffenlagern auf, wo er ein weiteren Red Hood Kostüm hatte. Zusammen schafften sie es Scarlet zu befreien und Jason entkam zusammen mit ihr in einem Helikopter. Jason wollte erst in die Bat-Familie zurückkehren, wenn er selber fühlte, dass er dafür bereit sei. Red Hood und die Outlaws Um für seine Sünden zu büßen und sie wieder gut zu machen, beschloß er ein Team eigenwilliger Superhelden, namens Outlaws anzuführen, zu denen auch Arsenal und Starfire gehören. Er trägt mittlerweile ein rotes Fledermaussymbol auf seiner Brust. Es ist eines der alten Ersatzkostüme von Nightwing, was seine Läuterung veranschaulichen soll, da er bereit ist, ein Ersatzkostüm samt Symbol zu tragen. Comics Jason Todd war die Hauptfigur folgender Heftserien * Batman: Ein Tod in der Familie (1989) * Batman: Under the Hood (2005) * Red Hood and the Outlaws (2011 - ) In anderen Medien * Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) - Jensen Ackles (Sprecher) Galerie siehe Jason Todd/Galerie sorr Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Helden und Verbündete Kategorie:Robin Zusammenfassung Kategorie:Jason Todd Zusammenfassung Kategorie:Gegner Kategorie:Nightwing Zusammenfassung Kategorie:Red Hood Zusammenfassung Kategorie:Red Robin Zusammenfassung